


J'ai besoin de savoir

by ElanaRedSnow



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: #Anger, #oneshot, #polaris, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanaRedSnow/pseuds/ElanaRedSnow
Summary: Lucas avait de nouveau frappé. Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal comme son coeur. Tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne :Eliott Demaury





	J'ai besoin de savoir

La douleur lui transperçait la main jusqu'à l'avant bras. Il gémit de douleur.  
Pourquoi avait-il frappé de nouveau ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant les cicatrices s'étaient rouvertes et saignaient. Comme son coeur après cette foutue soirée où il avait vu Eliott embrasser Lucille. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Qu'est ce qu'il avait mal bordel ! Eliott et maintenant Yann.  
Yann, son meilleur pote, son frère, l'avait laissé comme un con au milieu de la cour du lycée. Il lui avait enfin avoué pourquoi il était chelou ces dernières semaines, son histoire avec Eliott et les filles se doutant de son orientation sexuelle.  
Il avait imaginé toutes les situations possibles mais sûrement pas celle là. Pas celle où son meilleur ami s'éloignait le laissant se noyer dans ses larmes.

 

Lucas était parti en trombe, la vision floutée, du lycée. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte il s'était retrouvé là où Eliott et lui avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Un premier baiser sous la pluie digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. Il avait fait un pas en avant envers Eliott. Il avait osé lever ses mains pour recréer Polaris. Il était sortit de sa zone de confort pour lui et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et là, quand il avait enfin réussi à parler à son "Jérôme" comme le lui avait conseillé l'infirmière, celui-ci avait eu besoin de temps. Il se trouvait stupide. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui dire et puis jamais il n'aurait dû parler à ce garçon qui lui avait changé la vie.  
Stupide, stupide, stupide, se dit Lucas.

-PUTAIN ! 

Sa main s'abbatit sur le mur du tunnel encore et encore tandis qu'il criait sa colère, pleurait sa souffrance et maudissait sa naïveté.  
La douleur le ramena à la réalité et il s'affala contre ce mur qu'il avait martyrisé, les larmes dévalant ses joues et les sanglots se coinçant dans sa gorge. 

Le coeur d'Eliott cessa de battre quand il vit Lucas dans son endroit favori. Il le vit abattre sa main contre le mur.  
Va l'arrêter, se dit-il.  
Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Et puis il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Mais voir son Lucas d'habitude si souriant, meurtri lui compressait le coeur. Alors il s'approcha doucement de lui, hésitant.

 

Lucas sentit une présence non loin de lui. Il ne releva même pas la tête. Que cette personne le laisse tranquille sérieux, il voulait juste être seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être observé ou d'être aidé peu importe ce que cette personne voulait. Il releva la tête prêt à lui cracher à la figure ce qu'il pensait mais ses mots moururent à la frontière de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa.

Eliott se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui, tendu. Ses yeux reflétaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Lucas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda agressivement Lucas essuyant ses larmes rageusement.

\- C'est là où je viens pour être seul tu te rappelles ?

Bien sûr c'était logique. C'était Eliott qui lui avait fait découvrir cet endroit. Il marmona une suite de mots sans sens et annonça qu'il partait. Il avait dépassé Eliott quand celui-ci l'appela d'une voix faible, brisée.

\- Lucas...

Il s'était stoppé net. Toujours de dos attendant la suite. Mais rien...alors il reprit son chemin.

\- Lucas attends...s'il te plaît.

Lucas se retourna et vit les larmes perler dans ses yeux. Il semblait fatigué. Son teint était pâle, il avait de gros cernes sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas le Eliott qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas son Eliott.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Eliott ? dit il la voix rauque.

\- Ta main...

\- Oui et ? 

\- Elle est en sang Lucas, dit il d'une voix presque chuchotante. 

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas la première tu sais, lâcha Lucas tout en partant le plus loin possible.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je...je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout.

\- Tu es désolé ? C'est tout ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Je sais pas...attend...me donner des explications  
peut-être !?

Il commençait à sentir son corps trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne devait pas pleurer devant lui, il n'avait pas le droit de lui montrer dans quel état il l'avait laissé. 

\- Tu viens m'embrasser au beau milieu du lycée, me dis que tout est terminé entre toi et Lucille et le lendemain tu me sors que tout va trop vite et que tu es désolé. Et en prime j'ai l'honneur de te voir fourrer ta langue dans sa bouche ! Dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses émotions et avait explosé. Il avait désormais les larmes qui coulaient de nouveau le long de ses joues. Eliott lui était tout simplement tétanisé.

\- Tu m'as menti !

\- Je sais je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Lucas ! Je m'en veux à mort, dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Non non non tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien du tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant avec elle, cracha t-il, j'ai passé deux semaines de merde tu le sais ça peut-être ? Ah mais tu as peut-être entendu ce qui a été dit sur moi je me trompe ? Chloé qui gueule à qui veut l'entendre que je suis gay et mon altercation avec mes potes. Et ça tout ça à la soirée où je t'ai vu ! Maintenant quand je vais au lycée je vois bien les regards qu'on me lance, les gens qui parlent dans mon dos... Au final je me demande si te rencontrer fut une bonne idée.

Lucas vit bien l'horreur sur le visage d'Eliott mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car Eliott avait repris la parole et le supplia presque.

\- Lucas tu peux pas dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je...D'accord je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as vécu et ressenti ces dernières semaines mais toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce que moi j'ai ressenti.

Il fit une pause, jouant avec ses mains, ayant l'air de chercher ses mots.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et s'il te plaît laisse moi finir, dit il en voyant que Lucas s'apprêtait sûrement à faire une remarque.

Il reprit donc essayant de montrer une certaine assurance qu'il n'avait pas à cet instant précis.

\- J'ai fais de la merde c'est sûr mais la vérité c'est que j'avais peur. C'est con je l'admets mais j'ai flippé et je savais plus comment agir après t'avoir envoyé ce message. Et Lucille me connaît si bien qu'elle a réussi à me convaincre, en utilisant mes faiblesses, que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer, que tu étais seulement une passe comme ça, une lubie !

\- Et tu l'as cru ? dit Lucas d'une voix faible, ou bien j'ai juste été une lubie ?

\- Jamais Lucas ! Tu n'as jamais été une lubie, jamais ! Ce que je ressens pour toi est réel. Et euh, hésita Eliott, je t'ai pas tout dis sur moi...si Lucille a reussi à me convaincre c'est parce qu'elle sait ce que j'ai, ce que je suis...

Eliott regardait maintenant le sol, trop gêné pour regarder Lucas dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à continuer. Alors il l'encouragea et lui dit plus adouci.

\- Eh Eliott, regarde moi.

Il releva la tête tout doucement et Lucas vit enfin toute la souffrance qu'endurait Eliott. Et il se sentit con. Con parce qu'il avait cru que seul lui souffrait de la situation et il n'avait même pas réfléchi une seul fois à ce que le garçon en face de lui pouvait ressentir. 

\- T'as pas avoir honte et..

\- J'ai pas honte j'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction et de ce que tu penseras de moi après. Et puis j'ai peur que tu partes et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi au final parce que...parce que j'en vaudrai pas la peine ou bien je sais pas que tu ne voudrais pas t'encombrer de moi parce que tu te rendras compte que...

\- Eliott ! l'interrompit Lucas, à quel moment je voudrais plus de toi ? T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé !

\- Nan je te jure Lucas.

\- Attends tu peux pas savoir ce qui va se passer d'accord ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne voudrai plus de toi ?

\- Ma maladie Lucas, ma maladie !

Lucas le regarda confus. Comment ça malade ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? La panique commençait à l'envahir petit à petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je suis bipolaire Lucas, murmura Eliott.

Lucas le regarda confus.

\- Tu penses que je ne voudrais plus de toi parce que tu es bipolaire ? Ma mère est malade aussi tu le sais et c'est pas pour autant que je ne l'aime plus.

Lucas réalisa d'un coup quelque chose juste après avoir prononcer ces paroles.

\- Eliott ? Le message que tu m'as envoyé c'était par rapport à ce que je t'avais dit la veille ? Que je n'avais pas besoin de gens tarés dans ma vie c'est ça ?

Eliott ne dit rien mais son regard en disait long.

\- Tu sais c'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin je voulais absolument pas te blesser ou je sais pas...J'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais penser de ma mère et...et j'ai foiré total...

\- Je sais bien Lucas que c'était pas ton intention. Tu le savais même pas. Mais quand tu m'as dis ça je t'ai vu heureux sans moi et sans avoir à gérer toute cette merde. Je voulais pas te rajouter plus que ce tu vis déjà avec tes parents et la coloc. T'as pas besoin de ça et je veux pas que tu ais à gérer non plus !

\- Mais je peux gérer !

\- Mais peut être que tu en auras marre et que tu ne veux pas de relation compliquée !

\- Stop Eliott ! Je préfère être avec toi que pas du tout !

Lucas s'était rapproché de lui en parlant. Eliott le regardait intensément. Ses yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'il pouvait contenir dans son coeur.

\- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré je suis enfin moi. C'est niais ce que je dis mais c'est la vérité. J'ai plus à me cacher ou à faire semblant devant les autres. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte mais tu m'as aidé Eliott. Sans toi je serais pas là.

\- Sans moi tu n'aurais pas ta main en sang.

\- Peut être bien que si, on sait pas. On va dire que c'est une étape à laquelle je n'ai pas pu échapper. Peut être que sans toi la situation aurait été pire et ma main là, c'est moi qui est responsable. C'est moi qui ait frappé ce mur, c'est sûrement pas toi qui l'as prise et l'a fracassé contre !

Lucas s'approcha encore jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui releva la tête. 

\- Eliott. C'est pas ta maladie qui va me convaincre de te laisser tomber. Et ce n'est pas ça non plus qui va changer quoique ce soit entre nous.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Une larme avait coulé sur la joue d'Eliott.  
Une larme de bonheur ? De tristesse ? Peu importe ce dont pour quoi elle était destinée, Lucas l'essuya et effaçait maintenant les autres qui coulaient. 

\- On prendra notre temps d'accord ? On vit dans le présent et on ne pense pas à ce qui peut arriver le lendemain. On prend le temps comme il vient. En fait, on va faire minute par minute ça te va ? On va vivre chaque minute comme il se doit ok ?

Eliott acquiesça et enroula Lucas contre lui. Il le remercia, enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et le tient comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je t'aime Eliott. N'en doute jamais.

Le coeur d'Eliott se mit à battre. Très fort, trop fort. Il sentit une vague d'amour et de bonheur l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas en cet instant exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors il fit la seule chose qui pouvait faire comprendre à Lucas ses sentiments. Il l'embrassa. Tout passait par ce baiser. Son amour pour lui, sa passion, son bonheur, sa tristesse, ses peurs...Tout.  
Quand ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Eliott posa son front contre celui de Lucas et murmura.

\- Je t'aime tellement Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voilà c'est ma première histoire sur Eliott et Lucas. Forcément je suis pas satisfaite à 100% mais bon on n'est jamais assez content de soi. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu quand même ! Merci :)


End file.
